


Wounded

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Carpo (Zoe Carter/Jo Lupo) One-Shots [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Injury, Major Character Injury, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Serious Injuries, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jo is severely injured, it brings Zoe's feelings to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

Zoe fired off a quick text to her dad, knowing he wouldn't see it immediately, but she figured he'd see it eventually and not worry. She was standing outside General Dynamics waiting for Jo, who was babysitting her while Jack was out of town.  
"Zoe! Let's get you home, your dad doesn't want me getting you in danger. I've got a dangerous case I'm working..."  
Jo's voice was drowned out by an enormous boom. The General Dynamics building exploded into a ball of flame, concrete and metal, and Jo was knocked to the ground. A shard of hot metal punched through her stomach and she cried out in pain. The shockwave that followed the blast knocked Jo to the ground, and Zoe shouted.  
"JO!"

 Zoe grabbed her phone from where it had fallen and called 911.

_Two Hours Later..._

Jo stirred, a steady and painful throbbing in her stomach. She felt a gentle pressure on her hand, and she looked up, seeing none other than Zoe Carter asleep holding her hand. Jo smiled sadly, and carefully removed her hand from Zoe's, trying not to wake the teen. She was unsuccessful, and the 16 year old woke, blinking slowly.  
"Jo? You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I've been better."  
"I thought I'd lost you," Zoe said, tears in her eyes, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it. I don't know if I could have lived without you."

Zoe leaned in and kissed Jo softly on the lips.

"I'm in love with you, Jo Lupo," Zoe said.

"I love you too, Zoe Carter," Jo said, kissing her again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I love you, but your dad would kill me. I don't know about you, but I came close enough to dying today. I only came back because of you, Zoe."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Jo."  
"It's probably a bad idea, but sure, I guess we can try it."

Jo leaned in and kissed Zoe briefly.

_30 Minutes Before....Jo's Point of View_

_"Jo. I can't stand the thought of living without you. If you die, I will kill myself. Please, come back. I need you," Zoe Carter said in Jo's mind._

_"Zoe, I...."_

_The dreamlike trance faded away._


End file.
